It is a common practice for people to use a scarf or some other decorative material to ornament an outfit. Such decorative elements are made of various fabrics and are decorated with various prints, colors and patterns. Certain rules of fashion dictate that a particular decorative element will not go with every outfit. Some colors, styles and fabrics just do not look acceptable together.
A common problem encountered in using a scarf to ornament an outfit is that scarves are not easy to use. It is difficult to learn how to fold and attach a scarf to an outfit in an appropriate manner to provide an attractive appearance. Several video tapes have been developed in an attempt to teach people various techniques to use a scarf to ornament an outfit. These techniques are not easy and if not done properly, may not result in an attractive appearance.
There are several other problems with using a scarf, ribbon or other decorative fabric to ornament an outfit or hair. For example, such a decorative element may be tied in a user's hair to form, for example, a decorative bow. Unfortunately, a decorative element may easily loosen and fall out of the user's hair. Additionally, decorative elements are available in various shapes and sizes. Not all such decorative elements operate the same.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a fashion accessory that provides an easy and attractive way to use a decorative element to ornament an outfit or hair style.